1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device providing an augmented reality (AR) service by displaying a virtual image for a real object and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a technology has been developed, a portable device changes itself as a smart device capable of providing various services to a user. Recently, the portable device is utilized as a device providing an augmented reality (AR) service, which corresponds to a service showing a real image and a virtual image together in a manner of mixing both images.
The portable device provides the AR service using a method that a virtual image corresponding to a real object, which is detected from a nearby image, is displayed in a manner of being overlapped to the real object.
In case of providing the AR service with the aforementioned display method, if the real object moves fast, the virtual image moves fast as well. Hence, it is difficult for a user to observe the virtual image or to obtain information included in the virtual image.